


Flotas, flotas como una pluma

by SkuAg



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkuAg/pseuds/SkuAg
Summary: Te tocas el rostro, confundido, porque sientes que tus ojos deberían hundirse en tu piel y hacer resaltar tus irises negras. Pero no es así. Tu piel se siente tersa, firme. (Hiroki Hida - Oikawa Yukio)
Relationships: Hida Hiroki/Oikawa Yukio





	Flotas, flotas como una pluma

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro.  
> ¡Hola! Este es un fic que escribí en el año 2015 para una colección llamada Dieciséis que fue publicada en FF Net bajo el alias de Proyecto 1-8. Este año estoy redescubriendo algunos de mis escritos y por ello voy a comenzar a publicar los que me parecen interesantes. ¡Gracias!  
> Canción: Creep - Radiohead

Estás sentado sobre un pequeño almohadón. Tus piernas, cruzadas, rozan la base de la mesa. Hay pocos elementos sobre la mesa: el cha-wan, los cha-ire, el cha-sen y la cha-shaku. Todos los utensilios necesarios para tomar el té. Visualizas, frente a ti, el cha-ire que indica el lugar donde debería estar sentado alguien. Pero allí no hay nadie.  
Sientes que estabas haciendo algo que ahora no recuerdas.  
A tu derecha, la puerta abierta, el shōji, permite que el viento despeine tus cabellos.  
Es extraño. Sientes que deberían ser largos y estar engrasados, pero no lo están. Están cortos, limpios, ordenados. Ya se lo comentarás a Hiroki cuando lo veas.  
¡Hiroki! Él es quien estaba sentado frente a ti. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? Lo recuerdas, ahora, al escuchar golpes de madera y gemidos. El dojo, Hiroki está en el dojo y tú estás esperándolo para tomar el té. Eso es lo que estabas haciendo y no recordabas.  
Sí. Eso es lo que estabas haciendo y no recordabas.  
No sabes cuando entra. Está sentado frente a ti. Sus cabellos son marrones y encrespados. Su piel no es tan pálida como la tuya.  
Te tocas el rostro, confundido, porque sientes que tus ojos deberían hundirse en tu piel y hacer resaltar tus irises negras. Pero no es así. Tu piel se siente tersa, firme.  
Joven.  
―¿Estás bien? ―te pregunta Hiroki. Su voz suena muy lejana―. No has tocado el té ―agrega, señalándolo.  
―Lo siento ―susurras, bajo, bien bajito. Como si temieras escuchar tu propia voz.  
Pero tu voz, que suena tan clara, flota, flota en el ambiente. Hiroki sonríe cuando te ve pasar una mano frente a tus labios. Parece que quisieras atrapar la voz antes de que se escape.  
―Hoy sí que estás extraño ―dice, sonriendo.  
Sonriendo, una sonrisa. ¿Acaso hace calor en la habitación?  
No. No hace calor en la habitación. Sientes calor _dentro_ de la habitación. Como si viniera de otro lugar. De adentro de otro lugar.  
_De adentro tuyo._  
Él ya no sonríe. Ahora ríe, viéndote abrir los ojos sorprendido por algo que no compartes. Y tienes tanto que compartir. Tanto que contar. Sientes que debías contarle algo. Que habías venido aquí por algo.  
¿Qué era?  
―¿Dónde estabas antes? ―preguntas. Esta vez, tu voz suena firme. Y suena aquí, cerca.  
Pero por algún motivo, no la reconoces.  
―¿Antes? Siempre estuve aquí ―te contesta, mirando distraídamente al patio.  
―No. Antes no estabas aquí ―insistes―. Estabas en otro lugar―. Él te mira, pero rehúyes su mirada, asustado. No puedes mirarlo a los ojos, a esos ojos marrones tan oscuros.  
Es extraño. Lo recuerdas con ojos verdes.  
―¿Quieres hablar del digimundo? ―te pregunta, luego de que te vea, obsesivamente, dibujar signos con los dedos sobre la mesa.  
Sabes lo que es esa palabra. Lo sabes. Pero por algún motivo, te duele el pecho al escucharla. Sacudes la cabeza.  
Cuando vuelves a hablar, tu voz resuena en la habitación.  
―No. Yo nunca iré al digimundo.  
―¿Por qué?  
La voz de Hiroki suena aquí. Ya no está lejos.  
―Tú iras. Porque eres especial, tan especial. Yo no soy especial. Desearía ser especial ―las palabras flotan sin cesar de tu boca. Sabes que están aquí, son palabras táctiles. Pero no sabes de donde salen.  
―¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te he dicho, hoy, que eres extraño?  
_¿Te he dicho, hoy, que eres extraño?_  
¿Por qué no escuchas tu corazón? Los corazones se aceleran cuando escuchan algo feo, algo triste, algo que te enoja. ¿Dónde está tu corazón?  
―¡Yo no soy extraño! ―gritas, parándote todo lo alto que eres. Sientes que tu cabeza y tus grasos cabellos deberían tocar el techo, pero no lo hacen.  
No eres tan alto como piensas. No tienes los cabellos tan grasos como sientes.  
_No eres tan extraño como deseas._  
―¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Yo no pertenezco a este lugar! ―Sabes que a eso lo exclamaste tú. No hay nadie más en la sala. Hiroki permanece quieto, impertérrito, tranquilo. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿En dónde estás?  
¿Dónde está Iori?  
Iori.  
I o r i.  
―¡Hiroki! ¡Lastimé a tu hijo! ―exclamas, casi gritas, mientras te lanzas hacia él y lo levantas del cuello de la camisa. Hiroki abre los ojos desesperado mientras intenta soltarte. Pero tú no lo sueltas, porque eres más grande que él. Eres más alto, eres pálido, tienes cabellos largos y grasos y eres grande.  
Eres un adulto sosteniendo de la camisa a un niño.  
Lo sueltas, lo empujas, lo echas de tus manos asustado por lo que has hecho. ¿Quién eres? ¿En qué te has convertido?  
Hiroki debería haber caído con fuerza al piso, porque es un niño arrojado al suelo desde la altura de un adulto inusualmente alto. Pero no lo hace, no cae. Está frente a ti, parado a tu altura. Enfundado en un traje azul, elegante. No, no es un traje. Es un uniforme.  
_Hiroki Hida es un policía y tú eres un adulto._  
―Conocí a tu hijo. Vi a tu padre ―explicas, apresurado. Aún estás en el pequeño living de los Hida, aún escuchas el dojo afuera y gritos, gritos, _gritos_ y explosiones. Hay otros sonidos, sonidos de ¿animales?  
Pero no están aquí. La voz de Hiroki está aquí.  
Las voces de los niños están en otro lugar. Están lejos.  
―Perdí a tu hijo. Lastimé a tu hijo ―musitas, y lamentas que tu voz se oiga tan clara. Lamentas poder tocar a Hiroki. Lamentas no escuchar la voz de Iori.  
Porque Hiroki está muerto y Iori está luchando contra tus errores.  
―No has lastimado a nadie. No has perdido a nadie ―te dice. Su voz es reconfortante. No puedes evitar llorar. _No le crees_ ―. Ven. Te mostraré ―agrega, sosteniendo tu mano con su mano.  
Tu mano con su mano.  
Estás sintiendo la sangre correr por la mano de alguien que ya no está vivo.  
No sabes que es lo que te muestra, porque ya no ves nada. Solo sientes, sientes, _sientes._  
Sientes que flotas como una pluma, en un mundo hermoso, mientras te conviertes en millones de mariposas de colores.


End file.
